Happiness Is A Dying Fire
by EmeraldEyedDreamer
Summary: Severus has always harbored feelings for Narcissa Malfoy. After making the Unbreakable Vow to help mentor Draco to do the Dark Lord's bidding, Narcissa invites Severus over. Will the truth come out? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the people or places mentioned. I only own the events.**

Severus Snape hurriedly knocked on the large wooden door of Malfoy Manor. He could not be seen here. Especially not by a member of the Order. Normally, the Order would send Severus on missions that required fraternizing with Death Eaters and their families. But this was a personal matter. A visit that was not approved by Albus as it was completely unknown to him.

Several tense moments passed before the Malfoy's main house elf, Brently, opened the door and beckoned Severus inside. Brently led Severus into the Malfoy's library and encouraged him to make himself comfortable.

"Mistress insists upon it." Brently clarified. Severus sat carefully in a large armchair located by the empty fireplace. The window behind Severus's chair allowed a flood of soft sunlight to stream into the room. Somehow, the brightness of the room eased Severus's nerves. 

Severus was tense, yet pleased, at the prospect of seeing Narcissa again. He fancied her terribly and upon receiving her summons, his heart rate quickened at an alarming rate and stayed that way the whole of the week prior to the appointed visit.

Severus presumed the reason for the invite was to formally thank him for offering help to Draco in his…endeavor. He knew nothing of the romantic sort would happen between them, yet it did not stop him from dreaming so.

As he continued to wait, Severus stared at the fireplace. He wondered if that was how his life would continue to go on. Empty, cold, never permanently filled with warmth. He shrugged to himself. He supposed happiness, like fire, was meant to die out eventually.

"Severus!"

At the sound of his name Severus jumped to his feet and absentmindedly dusted off his best dress robes.

"Severus! It was so good of you to come!" Narcissa beamed and gave him a hug.

"Anything for you, Cissa." Severus replied tensely, slightly surprised at the gesture, but enjoying it nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Her intoxicating scent made his senses go haywire. But, as Severus believed all good things must, the hug ended a minute later.

Narcissa beckoned Severus to re-seat himself. He complied and pulled his chair closer to Narcissa's when she wasn't looking.

"What would you like to drink, Severus?" Narcissa asked. She took her wand out from her robes, waved it towards the fireplace and a cozy fire sprang to life.

"Firewhiskey would be splendid."

"Brently, could you bring a bottle of firewhiskey from Mr. Malfoy's cabinet?"

"Yes Mistress." Brently said with a deep bow. Then, with a pop, he disappeared.

"So Severus, how have you been since I saw you last?"

_Agonizing about seeing you again. Wishing I, not Lucius, was the man you married. Tormented over an unrequited love._ "Very well, thanks. And you?"

"Relieved ever since we made the Vow about Draco. And speaking of…" Severus's heart sank. He knew this was what the visit was about but he was disappointed just the same.

Brently popped back in with the firewhiskey and poured a glassful for Severus and Narcissa before disappearing again, leaving the bottle behind on the table between them.

"…I invited you to thank you again for helping Draco. You don't know how much it means to him… and to me." She gulped her entire glass of firewhiskey and poured another.

"Cissa, I am glad to be of help to you and will do everything in my power to protect him. I see Draco as my own son and would not forgive myself if any harm were to befall him and I didn't do my best to prevent it." Severus replied as he took Narcissa's small hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Narcissa beamed once more. But her smile faltered as her eyes became misty and she spoke again.  
"If Draco fails, the Dark Lord will be furious. He'll surely kill him. If anything were to happen to Draco… I - I don't know what I would do. He's my only child. I love him so much. He's all I have left anymore!" Narcissa stood up, tears racing down her elegant cheeks.

Severus stood and took her into his arms, enveloping her in a protective embrace. Severus reveled at having her in his arms and still it killed him to see her upset. He wanted to be her protector, her healer. He wanted to be with her and love her and Draco like they deserved to be loved. By a caring husband and father. One who wouldn't beat them.

"Shh," he said soothingly, "don't think like that. I will take care of Draco. Do not worry." 

The two of them stood there, hugging each other, lost in their own world.

As an afterthought, Severus, his lips very close to her ear, added: "You have me." The softness of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Narcissa, surprised, looked up at Severus, her grey eyes full of new hope and wonder. A small smile graced her handsome features.

Severus, all restraint abandoned, leaned forward and captured Narcissa's lips with his own. The kiss was soft yet hungry and Narcissa, though taken aback, returned it.

Both Severus and Narcissa's faces flushed at the heat of the moment and their desire slowly leaked out.

Severus was surprised, yet overjoyed, when Narcissa's tongue ran across his lip, begging to deepen the kiss. He complied as his heart soared. 

Narcissa's arms snaked around Severus's waist, pulling them as close to the other as possible, and his hands tangled themselves in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. The library and all the worries seemed to melt away. Severus felt as if electricity was coursing through his veins.

After several moments the two broke apart, gasping for air.

"Cissa." Severus moaned.

Narcissa's eyes shot open as the full force of what they were doing hit her. As Severus leaned in for another kiss, she regretfully pushed him away.

"We can't. I can't."

Severus winced.

"Lucius?" Severus sighed.

"No. Draco. I've tried his whole life to raise him in a happy proper home. This," she indicated their actions and desires, "could ruin it in a second."

"So are you saying that this is all a mistake? That my feelings, and yours, are not supposed to happen?! That's it's a mere fluke? You've told me a thousand times that Lucius treats you and Draco like rubbish. I've seen Draco return from the holidays with bruises and cuts. And I've seen them on you. Neither you nor Draco are happy and you know it! Come away with me. Both of you. I can take you somewhere you'll both be cared for. Somewhere safe."

"We can't, Severus!" Narcissa shouted, crying and taking a step away from Severus.

"You're scared!"

"Of course I am, Severus!" Narcissa cried out. "Nowhere is safe from the Dark Lord. And Draco needs a father and - "

"Let me be that father. I've already told you that I consider Draco my son. I'll be a better father than your scum-of-the-earth husband will ever be! I love you, Narcissa! Can't you see that?!"  
Shocked silence followed this revelation.

"You love me?" Narcissa looked at Severus as if seeming him in a whole new light. Her large, stormy grey eyes scanned every inch of Severus's face as if looking for a sign of dishonesty.

Severus nodded slowly, expecting the worst reaction.

"I…I…love you too, Severus."

"You do?" Severus's heart began to beat faster, whether from joy or relief, he knew not. So many thoughts began to race through Severus's head.

"Yes…but…I can't." she cried and turned away from Severus.

Severus cursed loudly.

Narcissa soon wiped away her tears.

"Severus? I think you should go. Bella owled this morning saying she would be visiting and I don't want her to –"

"Know about our 'mistake'?" Severus snarled.

Narcissa winced with regret.

"Severus-"

"Don't say anything. You're right. This can't happen. Not now. But so help me. If I see one bloody mark on you or Draco, I will personally kill Lucius myself."

Narcissa nodded solemnly, holding back her tears. She knew he was serious.

Severus took his still-full glass of firewhiskey and drained it quickly. He turned to leave but turned back to Narcissa and pulled her towards him and kissed her with a furious passion. Before she could deepen the kiss, Severus pulled away and bowed.

"Good day, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa winced again. Severus succeeded at hiding his regret for having to depart like this.

"Severus..." Severus held up a hand begging her not to go on.

Good day Severus." Narcissa nodded, trying to keep the tears from flooding out, but to no avail.   
For a moment, Severus stood there alternately glancing between Narcissa and the dying fire. Then with a sigh and a swish of his cloak he turned on his heel and was gone.

Now alone in the library, Narcissa pressed her fingers against her lips, still feeling Severus's soft kiss. Then she shivered and looked to the fire, only to see it had died. A single tear slid down her cheek and hit the floor of the library. Suddenly a wave of tears washed over Narcissa. She collapsed into a chair and sobbed until Brently alerted her of Bellatrix's arrival an hour later.


End file.
